Primogenitum
The Primordial Aspects, more known as Primogenitum, are the first beings in all of creation, they are born from Archeus' hand as her second created beings. Each Primogenitus represents a concept, they, so, oppose each others, however, Heka don't have any opposite. The Primogenitum * Tempus (Time) * Spatium (Space) * Asherah (Light) * Diablo (Darkness) * Sephirot (Life) * Maveth (Death) * Heka (Magic) * Ayin (Nothingness) Oppositions * Heka is her own opposite * Tempus (Time) and Spatium (Space) oppose each other * Asherah (Light) and Diablo (Darkness) oppose each other * Sephirot (Life) and Maveth (Death) oppose each other * Ayin's case is special, he opposes to his own mother, Archeus. Offsprings and Servants * Tempus ** Chronotheists: Primordial Time Wraiths ** Time Wraiths: Primitive and human followers of Tempus ** Marauer: Cosmic God of Fate ** Uno: Cosmic God of Life ** Anima: Cosmic Goddess of Nature ** Empathy: Cosmic Goddess of Emotion ** Thought: Cosmic God of Cognition * Spatium ** Choromancers: Primordial Space Monitors ** Space Monitors: Primitive and human followers of Spatium ** Marauer: Cosmic God of Fate ** Uno: Cosmic God of Life ** Anima: Cosmic Goddess of Nature ** Empathy: Cosmic Goddess of Emotion ** Thought: Cosmic God of Cognition * Asherah ** Archangels: Primordial Angels ** Angels: Primitive and human followers of Asherah ** Marauer: Cosmic God of Fate ** Uno: Cosmic God of Life ** Anima: Cosmic Goddess of Nature ** Empathy: Cosmic Goddess of Emotion ** Thought: Cosmic God of Cognition * Diablo ** Archdemons: Primordial Demons ** Demons: Primitive and human followers of Diablo ** Marauer: Cosmic God of Fate ** Uno: Cosmic God of Life ** Anima: Cosmic Goddess of Nature ** Empathy: Cosmic Goddess of Emotion ** Thought: Cosmic God of Cognition * Sephirot ** Elemental Emperors: Primordial Elementals ** Elementals: Primitive and human followers of Sephirot ** Marauer: Cosmic God of Fate ** Uno: Cosmic God of Life ** Anima: Cosmic Goddess of Nature ** Empathy: Cosmic Goddess of Emotion ** Thought: Cosmic God of Cognition * Maveth ** Necrosians: Primordial Reapers ** Reapers: Primitive and human followers of Maveth ** Marauer: Cosmic God of Fate ** Uno: Cosmic God of Life ** Anima: Cosmic Goddess of Nature ** Empathy: Cosmic Goddess of Emotion ** Thought: Cosmic God of Cognition * Heka ** Avalonites: Primordial Fairies ** Fairies: Primitive followers of Heka ** Witzards/Witches: Human followers of Heka * Ayin ** Darkest Offsprings: Primordial Voidborn ** Voidborn: Primitive followers of Ayin ** Zero: Cosmic God of Death ** Sheol: Cosmic God of Void ** Void Cultists: Human followers of Ayin Primordial Hierarchy Though a hierarchy doesn't really exist, some kind of it formed during the War of the Six, the group of the Six is subdivided in the Three Great and the Three Low. Moreover, Heka didn't acted in the War of the Six and so is considered below the Six, Ayin is at the lowest point of the "hierarchy" being an opponent # The Six ## Three Great ##* Tempus ##* Asherah ##* Sephirot ## Three Low ##* Spatium ##* Diablo ##* Maveth # Heka # Ayin Primogenitum's Birth Order # Tempus # Spatium # Asherah=Diablo # Sephirot=Maveth # Heka # Ayin Gallery Tempus (Sean Pertwee).jpg|Tempus (Primogenitus of Time/Opposite of Spatium) Spatium (Karen Gillan).jpg|Spatium (Primogenitus of Space/Opposite of Tempus) Asherah (Catherine Bell).jpg|Asherah (Primogenitus of Light and Good/Opposite of Diablo) Diablo (Tom Ellis).jpg|Diablo (Primogenitus of Darkness and Evil/Opposite of Asherah) Sephirot (Brie Larson).jpg|Sephirot (Primogenitus of Life/Opposite of Maveth) Maveth (Jason Clarke).jpg|Maveth (Primogenitus of Death/Opposite of Sephirot) Heka (Angelina Jolie).jpg|Heka (Primogenitus of Magic/Oppositeless Being) Appolyon (Timothée Chalamet).jpg|Ayin (Primogenitus of Nothingness/Opposite of Archeus)